ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Mamoswine
How Mamoswine joined the Tourney Mamoswine met some friends that were going to the Tourney, then he then decided to watch them battle. He saw how much fun Lei was having, and he wanted to join the fun. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Kicks his left back leg repeatedly. After the announcer calls his name Mamoswine runs to the camera and swings his tusks saying "Execute.". Special Attacks Ice Shard (Neutral) A giant icicle hits an opponent and stabs them right off the stage. Headbutt (Side) Mamoswine rams into his opponents. Bounce (Up) Mamoswine bounces on one opponent and stomps them into the ground. Great for recoveries. Stomp (Down) Mamoswine stomps the ground so hard, a shockwave is created. Powder Snow (Hyper Smash) Mamoswine shoots snow at his opponents. Blizzard (Final Smash) Mamoswine shoots snow at his opponents and they turn into snowmen, taking a life from the stock. Victory Animations #Mamoswine stomps the ground with his two front feet and says "Who's next?". #*Mamoswine stomps the ground with his two front feet and says "Struggle! Begone!". (Lei victories only) #*Mamoswine stomps the ground with his two front feet and says "Enough! Stop worrying about bugs and follow my orders!". (Noel victories only) #*Mamoswine stomps the ground with his two front feet and says "So much for getting to be a part of the Backyard Gang...". (Amy III victories only) #*Mamoswine stomps the ground with his two front feet and says "Always act happy on the battlefield, Rapunzel. Bad things may happen if you acted sad...". (Strider Rapunzel victories only) #Mamoswine shoots hail from his tusks and laughs. #*Mamoswine shoots hail from his tusks and says "You won't be expelled or transferred, Xiaoyu. I promise.". (Xiaoyu victories only) #*Mamoswine shoots hail from his tusks and says "Go catch another Mamoswine, Dawn! This Mamoswine is even faster than lightning!". (Dawn victories only) #*Mamoswine shoots hail from his tusks and says "There's a lot of mud in the gaming world. Be sure not to drown in that mud like you did long ago, Veronica!" (Veronica victories only) #*Mamoswine shoots hail from his tusks and says "Quicksand, bears, whatever! Just be careful when walking in the woods!". (Julia victories only) #*Mamoswine shoots hail from his tusks and says "You need to brush you're teeth before going to bed, and you need a decent lullaby too. But a kiss goodnight? Rediculous...". (Kristen victories only) #Mamoswine looks up into the sky in confusion saying "WHAT?! Pretentious little BUG!". #*Mamoswine looks up into the sky in confusion saying "WHAT?! Alisa, you are strong!". (Alisa victories only) #*Mamoswine looks up into the sky in confusion saying "That's where I must go if I want to have an interview with Mr. Matthew Cuthbert!". (Anne victories only) #*Mamoswine looks up into the sky in confusion saying "Man, I'm gonna need a teleportation device if I want to interview Kazumi all the way up there...". (Kazuya victories only) On-Screen Appearance Mamoswine comes out of a Pokeball begging "Don't disappoint me...". Special Quotes *My one on one with Lei Wulong. What could be better? (When fighting Lei) *I am Mamoswine, the Twin Tusk Pokemon. (When fighting Lili) *I'm faster than a speeding bullet! You can't get anywhere near me! (When fighting Dawn) *Now calm down. You are not fighting a bug, you are fighting the Twin Tusk Pokemon. (When fighting Noel) *I'm just trying to help you stay in school, and keep you un-transferred. (When fighting Xiaoyu) *I want to reunite the other Mamoswines with the humans. (When fighting Jin) *What makes you think of that, Alisa? (When fighting Alisa) *My Mamoswine army, stay calm! Anna just wants us to panic! (When fighting Anna) *Barney must be taken hostage by the Thralls of Triskelion. (When fighting Captain Tina) *If it isn't Captain Kirk! How's it going? (When fighting Kirk) *You must be the Champion of Love and Justice. I'm the Twin Tusk Pokemon. (When fighting Sailor Moon) *I hope the USS Enterprise will allow Mamoswines like me... (When fighting Spock) *If I were to be a part of Team Umizoomi, what would I have for Mighty Math Powers? (When fighting Milli) *Hello, Super Why. I was sent here to keep my Mamoswine army safe. (When fighting Super Why) *Let's see those Amazing Alphabet Tools, Alpha Pig. (When fighting Alpha Pig) *I know all about your grandmother, Wonder Red. (When fighting Wonder Red) *Why must you carry your Magic Spelling Wand all the time? (When fighting Princess Presto) *I have always wanted to meet a little girl. (When fighting Lexine) *I heard you had a dance party for Radar the Teddy Bear long ago, but why didn't you invite me? (When fighting Celina) *What's with you carrying that red hammer all the time and wanting a blue hedgehog to marry you? Warthogs always get confused when coming on against hedgehogs... (When fighting Amy Rose (Tourney 2)) *I have always wanted to be a part of the Fire Nation Army. (When fighting Ozai (Tourney 2)) *I have been wanting to go on board the Ulysses for a long time. (When fighting Rourke (Tourney 2)) *Don't you think that Flare Gun of yours will cause a fire hazard? I fear it will... (When fighting Audrey (Tourney 2)) Trivia *Mamoswine was one of the first two new Pokemon characters to be confirmed as playable characters in Super Smash Bros. Tourney. Blaziken was confirmed alongside him. *Because he has Astaroth's Soul Calibur II voice, Mamoswine speaks human language in this game. **He shares the Japanese voice actor with Kenshin, Ieyasu, Algol, and Wesker **He shares the French voice actor with Hubba Hubba and Samurai Goroh. **He shares the English voice actor with Bonkers and Peanut. J.S. Gilbert was once Meng Huo and Huang Gai's English voice actor in Dynasty Warriors 3. *Mamoswine's Super Smash Bros. Tourney quotes are a mix of Astaroth's Soul Calibur II quotes and a few original quotes. **This makes Mamoswine the first Pokemon who can only say his name in the Pokemon anime who is capable of full speech in Super Smash Bros. Tourney and its sequel. This is thanks to a Universal Translator. *Out of all the playable characters, Mamoswine is the only character in the game to answer Alisa's generic On-Screen Appearance question properly. Everyone else answers her On-Screen Appearance question improperly. *Though Mamoswine's species is a cross between a woolly mammoth and a boar, a majority of the non-Nintendo characters in the Tourney series refer to Mamoswine's species as a warthog. Even Firefly's modified game over quote to him refers to him as a warthog. *Whenever Mamoswine fights against a majority of the American cartoon characters or a majority of the kid's show characters in Tourney, he always makes a reference to certain media that features that character. Example: When he fights against Jingles, he makes a reference to the Barney Home Video called Once Upon a Dino Tale. *Mamoswine is one of the many most requested characters for Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. 4 combined that makes an appearance as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Tourney and its sequel. The others are Ridley, Waluigi, Eevee, Oshawott, Genesect, Zoroark, Gogoat, Takamaru, Chibi-Robo, Krystal, Ghirahim, Petey Piranha, King K. Rool, Dixie Kong, Chrom, Galacta Knight, Jody Summer, Prince of Sable, Kid Icarus's Magnus, and Bowser Jr. Ironically, the latter character DOES appear in Super Smash Bros. 4 as an unlockable playable character (3DS version only, Bowser Jr. doesn't need to be unlocked in the Wii U version). **He along with King K. Rool, Eevee, Genesect, Oshawott, Zoroark, Chibo-Robo, Galacta Knight, Prince of Sable, Dixie Kong, and Petey Piranha are only ones who receive Universal Translators in both actual gameplay and cutscenes. Ridley also has this trait, but he only speaks in cutscenes, not actual gameplay. **He along with Eevee and Gogoat the only much requested veterans that have four legs and no arms instead of two legs and two arms. *Mamoswine makes a cameo appearance in Snow White's opening cutscene, patrolling Snow White's cottage. *Mamoswine's rival in the first game goes by the name of Lei Wulong. Mamoswine's second rival in the second game goes by the name of Lady Hayakawa. His midgame opponent in Tourney 2 is Uighur. Category:Pokemon characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Most requested veterans Category:Veterans that could've made it into SSB4